Code Lyoko: Reincarnation - The Agent
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: Set During the First 40 chapters of Code Lyoko Reincarnation, read XANA's agent's side of events, and how they've interfered and learn about XANA's goals, Warning: read only after The first 40 chapters of Code Lyoko Reincarnation


Program restarted…  
Date: September 9th 2015…  
Recompiling Program X.A.N.A…  
Programming Agent…

Error (!) need more memory…  
Deleting Scyphozoa Program…

Subject Marshal, Dallas entering Scanner…  
Programming Block, Mission Interception and Devirtualization  
Agent Programming Complete ready for planting…  
Subject Marshal, Dallas exiting scanner…  
Preparing Return to the past infiltration program…  
Subject Marshal, Dallas now falling down hatch…  
Starting Return to the past…

As Jeremie and Dallas discovered the supercomputer, and after Jeremie had turned on the machine XANA was activated, but XANA knew that it was unable to keep watch of the warriors, so using its spare space it created an Agent to watch over them, its name Adam, named after the first man,  
"You will watch and hinder them" said XANA it's voice sounding like an old man but with a digital wavelength over it talking in synchronisation, "How" asked the newly Formed Program "you will attempt to infiltrate and Join their group" said XANA, then the return to the past activated.

(=======================================================================)

Adam woke up in what was now his room, XANA had used the return to the past to plant him at Kadic and in doing so a computer file had been added so he appeared to have been attending for over 2 years, and XANA also used the return to the past to alter everyone's memories so they knew Adam,  
"How dull" he said as he stood up, he looked at his room which was bare, apart from a wardrobe and a bed, "Agent can you hear me" Said a voice in Adam's head, he looked in a direction thinking it was coming from behind him, "of course I can hear you" he said as he stepped towards the door, "you better be grateful that I have given you free will, I sacrificed a program I needed to escape, just to create you" said XANA, it was obvious Adam was trying annoy it, but it wasn't working, "Infiltrate" said XANA, Adam rolled his eyes before stepping out of the room, He looked around, XANA had uploaded a plan of the building into his mind, Adam looked down the corridor as several students walk out of their rooms, he looked towards the target room Jeremie's, he was about to knock on the door, "I need to gain his trust" Thought Adam, he raised his arm then he heard something, "Listen, it happened okay" said a voice, then the door opened and Dallas stood out looking at Adam, "what the fuck are you staring at" said Dallas as he pushed him away, Adam was about to say doesn't he remember him, but then he realised Dallas hadn't been effected by the return to the past, he wouldn't know who he was, "excuse you" said Adam, then Jeremie walked out of the room, "alright I believe you" he said, then he noticed Adam who was fixated on Jeremie, "oh hey Adam, listen I can't talk now" he added as he followed Dallas away, Adam looked towards him and started following him, "Jeremie I need to talk" said Adam as he placed his hand on Jeremie's shoulder unfortunately, Adam didn't know he had control of any power, and gave Jeremie a minor shock, "ow Christ" said Adam, Dallas turned back towards Adam dropping his crossbow and grabbing Adam and pushing him against the wall getting ready to punch him, "what the fuck did you just do" said Dallas as Adam looked at his curled fist, "Dallas let him go I doubt he did anything" said Jeremie, Dallas wasn't happy with Adam for hurting Jeremie, but he let go of Adam's shirt and walked away, "stay away from me and him, got it" said Dallas as he grabbed his crossbow and he slinged it, Adam knew he had a goal but he was angered by this and moved towards Dallas, he clenched his fist but as he got close to Dallas, he was caught off guard as Dallas stopped and raised his leg kicking Adam in the stomach, winding him and knocking him backwards, "Fuck you, and you too" said Adam as he caught his breath, Jeremie signalled for Dallas to follow which he did, "You fool" said XANA, Adam felt the pain of his voice, "you needed to gain there trust" said XANA, Adam stood up in pain before walking towards the door.

(=======================================================================)

Adam sat on a bench as he felt the pain in his stomach, his ribs had been broken by Dallas's kick, he was close to coughing up blood but he couldn't as it would show he was weak,  
"Are you okay Adam" said a female voice that he didn't recognize, he looked up to see Sissi, he didn't know her but evidently she knew him, "yeah" he said as he stood up, trying to hide the pain, "you don't look it" she said, Adam smiled and laughed which only hurt him more, then he noticed as she looked towards Ulrich as he walked towards the science Building, "Oh Ulrich dear" she said, Adam looked towards him, despite not knowing Ulrich he was compelled by him for some reason, then he heard a voice, "he is one of the targets, infiltrate" said XANA, Adam flinched and Sissi looked back at him, "you okay" she asked, Adam nodded and said "just a ringing in my ear" he said, he followed Sissi towards what was his class for the day.

(=======================================================================)

Incident: XANA Awakens Part 2 

Adam was lying down on his bed the first part of XANA's plan had been successful, he knew that Dallas had been made immortal due to the planning of XANA, he reached down and rubbed his knee, even though it had healed he still felt a small bit of pain, he quickly pulled out a cigarette box and took one out and was about to light it when he heard a voice that brought him pain,  
"We have a problem" said the voice, Adam dropped the cigarette as he held his head, "what is it" he said, then he was shocked at the mistake that had been made, "I thought I created a physical file, but I have not, if someone looks for your file, they will not find it and it will blow your cover" said XANA Adam grabbed his cigarette and placed it back in the box before walking towards the door, "great I'm told to watch people, and now I'm forced to fix your fucking problems" he said then he heard something from down the a hall "Ulrich what are you doing their I've been waiting for an hour, I've never been stood up like this before" said Sissi angrily "there's always a first time" said Ulrich, Adam shrugged his shoulders and moved out of the building, he noticed Dallas standing by the woods, he noticed that Dallas had rolled up his jacket sleeve and was looking at his arm, Adam moved behind a pillar as Dallas looked back and rolled his sleeve down, "strange fucker he is" said Adam as he moved towards Delmas office, he found the door looked "fuck" he said, then he heard a noise, "Whose in there" asked the voice, Adam knew it was Jim, "shit" said Adam as he tried the door handle again, then he felt his hand turn into nothing as he found it shrinking and passing through the key hole, he shrugged his shoulders and started to pass even further through, Jim burst through "caught you" he said as he shined his light into the room but found no one in their, "hmm guess I was wrong" said Jim, then he noticed a cigarette box on the floor, he picked it up before putting it in his pocket, Adam heard through the door, and then felt his pockets and noticed the box didn't pass through with him, "fuck" he muttered to himself, he quickly looked around for the cabinet that contained the files, he then found an empty one, before he loaded the computer on Delmas's desk, he then began filling in his details before printing it and placing it into his folder and putting it into the cabinet, "You have redeemed yourself" said XANA, Adam walked towards the door passing through the key hole.

(=======================================================================)

Incident: Holiday in the fog

Adam walked out of the dorm building his Lighter had been stolen by Dallas; he started Coughing due to the concentration of poison gas, he stumbled towards the science building, he found himself too weak to pass through the lock, he curled his fist and punched through the door, luckily for him XANA was focusing the gas outside and very little was passing into the building, he collapsed to the floor before throwing up due to the poison in his system, he would have been killed if not for XANA keeping him alive due to the tower, he walked up to the stairs and grabbed a gas mask,  
"Now where the fuck is he" said Adam as he rushed down the stairs, he exited the building shouting "Dallas, Dallas where are you, come on you son of a bitch", he looked around "I know you set me up and where's my lighter" continued Adam, whilst Dallas was letting the gas swarm around him "Adam get out of here" said Dallas "no you're a dead man" replied Adam "dude I'm warning you" said Adam as he rounded a corner and saw Dallas pull out his lighter "You son of a bitch" said Adam as he stormed over to Dallas, "dude get out of here" said Dallas as he waved moving the gas away so he could see him clearly "fuck you" said Adam as he grabbed Dallas, the two struggled for the lighter, but during the confusion Adam hit Dallas's hand causing him to spark the lighter turning the lighter "oh fuck" thought Adam, at first it set the gas on fire, but then a huge explosion erupted sending both of them flying, Adam screamed in pain as the fire tore the clothing from his flesh and the flesh from his bone, the school buildings went up in flames added with the science building contents of numerous gases and chemicals this caused a chain reaction that resulted in a huge explosion sending it down on the dorm building smashing through it, Adam found himself unable to move, he looked at the sky as the flames dispersed with the immediate gas, XANA wasn't letting him die, despite the fact he wasn't real, the pain was, "fuck you XANA" thought Adam, he then felt something grab him, he looked to see Dallas picking him up, "fuckin hell get some help" he heard Dallas shout, he doubted that anyone could hear, then numerous ambulances and fire engines showed up "just my luck" thought Adam as he was handed over to two ambulance workers with a stretcher, "oh shit" said an ambulance worker "3rd degree burns all over the body" said the worker as they took Adam away into the ambulance, "I know this isn't your fault Marshal" thought Adam as he heard the door slam and the Vehicle started moving, "but I'll get you back" he thought, then he felt something poke him in the arm, he started to feel numb, before he passed out.

(=======================================================================)

Incident: The Trap

Adam arrived at the factory, he'd snuck out of Kadic after XANA told him their was a flaw in the plan and he'd need to be there to fix it,  
"Why am I always fixing your mistakes" said Adam, then he head a shouting "Stop" he made it out to be Dallas who'd climbed up the elevator shaft "who're you" added Dallas, Adam knew he hadn't been spotted and ran, Dallas quickly gave chase but there was enough distance between the too for Adam not to be recognized, Adam quickly made his way into the assembly room, "I've got you now" said Dallas as he followed, Adam looked around he couldn't find the service duct, Dallas got closer causing Adam to start panicking, he looked around then he raised his hand and electrocuted a pipe, it exploded filling the room with smoke, but unfortunately it didn't do much to cover him, "nice try" said Dallas, Adam thought he was safe when suddenly a bolt struck him in the arm, he looked around and as he pulled the bolt out, then he noticed a fuse box, Adam quickly turned into electricity but the fuse box which hadn't been used in several years exploded with the over loaded power, Dallas was close enough sending him flying with an electricity burn across his face, "XANA he knows I'm here" said Adam, he could tell from XANA's response he wasn't happy, "you fool, I need one of them in one piece and unharmed if he does not survive, we will be in serious trouble" said XANA, Adam reformed himself outside the Factory and was thinking of going back in, but then he knew that they would be prepared for him.

(=======================================================================)

Adam sat in his room; since he was first created he had been able to modify his accommodations to his needs, he had set up a computer to rival Jeremie's, and he'd hidden a few weapons underneath the floorboards including a sword and a colt anaconda, he had to be careful as if anyone found either, he'd have to kill them and XANA had warned him of the danger if he killed anyone,  
"Try to enslave the world and won't let me kill anyone" said Adam as he threw down his jacket, he looked out of the window as he noticed the warriors sitting on a bench, "No doubt they're getting closer to you" said XANA as he appeared on the screen, Adam was using a wireless ear piece so no one could hear it but him, "why not just let me attack them" said Adam, then he turned back towards the computer, "Because that would upset the timeline" said XANA, Adam was getting more and more angry, "you keep mentioning a timeline yet you refuse to tell me what we're trying to preserve, or let alone how you know of a timeline that we have to preserve" said Adam then he reached under the floor boards and grabbed the Colt before holding it to his head, "what are you doing" asked XANA, Adam laughed "I know you have no control over the return to the past" he said as he pulled back the hammer, "What are you trying to do threaten me" said XANA, Adam laughed again "You may be a smart AI but you really don't get it, if I pull this trigger I shoot myself and then, and everything is exposed, including you" said Adam, XANA remained silent "what do you want" it asked, Adam smiled as he said "information why are we protecting the timeline" XANA remained silent even further, "because if we don't we destroy ourselves" said XANA breaking the silence, "was that so hard" said Adam as he flicked out the chamber revealing it to be empty, "just telling you could have effected the future" said XANA, Adam laughed as he put the weapon away.

(=======================================================================)

Incident: False start

Adam had entered the scanner room having copied the program used to bring Aelita to earth, he had given it to XANA and he was preparing a massive assault,  
"I hope you know what you're doing" said Adam as he crossed his arms as the scanner opened to reveal a kankrelot, the process repeated several times, "I do, and it is time you revealed yourself to them, let them be known of your power" said XANA, Adam smiled as he moved away from the wall, having amassed a small army of Kankrelots they moved into the elevator, "this time, I will have it my way" said Adam as the elevator ascended, then as it arrived at the factory floor it awoke Jimbo, the aforementioned was still half asleep and said "what's going on, what're you doing here", Jimbo still couldn't see properly but he dodge the numerous shots from the Kankrelots, Adam smiled as he made his way out of the factory.

(=======================================================================)

Sometime later Back at the school, Jimbo was taking out more Kankrelots, he had destroyed around twenty of them, and he was firing more nails at them,  
"Still haven't had enough huh" he said then suddenly he was struck, but not by a laser from a Kankrelot but by the red lightning, he was thrown towards a tree smashing through it, Jimbo wasn't fatally wounded but he'd broken several ribs, the Lightning had emanated from the bushes, Jimbo looked up to see exactly who he'd seen walk out of the elevator when the first wave of monsters arrived, "XANA said I wasn't allowed to fuck around with the timeline, but he said you were expendable" said Adam as he walked forward he raised his right hand "what are you waiting for you think I'm all washed up" said Jimbo in defiance of his soon to be killer, lightning then exploded from Adam's finger tips striking Jimbo causing him to scream, Adam smiled as for the first time in a while he was enjoying himself and his freedom to cause trouble, he then was suddenly thrown to the side, Dallas landed on his feet having jumped and having moved into a fetal position placing his hands under his legs whilst in mid air, he'd managed to get enough speed and as he got to Adam he extended his left leg and kicked him with enough force to knock him over and send him skidding for a few feet, "I have to be honest, I had hoped it wasn't you" said Dallas as he walked towards Adam, "How did you work it out" asked the later as he spat out some blood, Dallas grabbed him by his neck and held him up, "Numerous things, you survived more than you should have, the limp in your leg after I shot you on Lyoko, and that you wouldn't stop starring at Aelita the moment she arrived at Kadic" said Dallas, Adam laughed before head butting Dallas causing him to let go, "your smart, You could have joined XANA if you wanted" said Adam, as he held his arms out in a fighters stance, he noticed as Dallas's broken nose snapped back into position, "you bleed like humans, you can't be a spectre" said Dallas as he took a similar stance except in a southpaw position, "well I'm not human" said Adam, Dallas was confused "oh I see I've confused your puny mind, well whilst spectres don't bleed, I'm an advanced form I can mimic everything a regular human can, XANA sacrificed a lot to create me" he said, it all clicked together, Adam had always hindered him every step of the way, "Heck I don't need a tower let alone the super computer to be here, all I need is the super computer to keep me from dying for a mortal injury" said Adam, then he chuckled again, "but your friends are able to, which will happen in due time" he said, Dallas who managed to keep calm most of his stressful life charged at Adam, the later made a roundhouse kick, Dallas quickly moved his head back avoiding the attack, Adam tried another round house with his left leg, Dallas however blocked it as he pushed his right arm forward and knocked Adam's leg backwards, Dallas then made a punch attempt with his left hand, but Adam quickly dodged by stepping right, Adam then made yet another attempt with a round house kick, Dallas quickly ducked at his waist, before he quickly moved up before attempt a spin kick with his own left leg, but Adam dodged as he quickly moved sideways onto his hands, Dallas quickly dropped and attempted a sweep kick, but Adam jumped and flipped backwards grabbing his legs before landing again, he smiled taunting Dallas, the latter began another roundhouse kick, but Adam moved and knocked him off balance causing him to fall to the floor, Adam then went to kick again but Dallas quickly moved onto all fours and dodged the kick, then as Adam got back straight up Dallas landed a powerful right handed Punch into Adam's jaw, on any normal person this would have dislocated it, but in Adam it was just a strong punch, and in return using his right leg kicked Dallas in the stomach and knocked him backwards into a tree, Adam flipped away gaining some space, Dallas moved forward unaffected by the blow, Adam then made a flip kick towards Dallas, but the later moved away again by dodging to his left, Adam however was prepared for this and preformed a roundhouse kick but Dallas quickly dodged by moving his body to the side, Adam using the momentum of the kick landed on his feet, and went to punch Dallas with his right hand only for Dallas to instantly block it, he tried it with his left only for the same effect, he then made another attempt with the right hand, but again it was blocked, then he quickly landed an unfazed left hand punch to Dallas's face, Adam then attempted another swing kick this time with his left leg, as he raised his leg in the swing Dallas flipped in the air curling up and avoiding the blow, the two landed on their feet only micro seconds apart, Adam quickly tried a knee kick to the still crouched Dallas's face, but it was quickly blocked by his arms, but Adam managed to push him into a corner, as he neared to a tree, Dallas then attempted a round house kick of his own, Adam quickly dodged by jumping to his right, but Dallas knew this was his plan, and using the momentum he then before even touching the ground leaped slightly off the ground and spun in the air and using his right foot connected it with the side of Adam's head sending him stumbling sideways, Adam was angered by the blow and moved towards him and as Dallas threw a right handed punch he easily blocked it, but he failed to block as Dallas threw a left handed punch into his ribs, Dallas then made a right handed swing, Adam dodged it then as Dallas again used his momentum to try a left leg spin kick, Adam dodged it before head butting him in the side, he then punched Dallas in the face with his left hand, but as he attempted a right hand to Dallas's face it was blocked by Dallas's left arm, the latter then swung his right arm around but Adam ducked and elbowed him in the chest before dropping onto one arm and sideways kicked him away, Dallas was impressed by Adam's skill and smiled slightly, the latter then moved along the ground spinning as he threw several alternating kicks with either leg, before he stood up to almost get hit in the face by Dallas's right arm, but he blocked it and raised his right leg to knee Dallas's upper body, but Dallas grabbed his thigh and flipped him forward onto his back, Adam however turned the tables on him as he grabbed Dallas's right arm and attempted to snap his wrist, but Dallas swung his leg and around and Kicked Adam in the back of the head and then kicking him away, Dallas then rolled onto his back before using his hands to flip him onto his feet again, he then moved towards Adam who was still recovering from the mesmerizing blow, he flipped in the air attempting another swinging kick, but Adam moved out of the way, he attempted another but again Adam moved, as soon as Dallas landed Adam threw a right handed punch, but Dallas blocked it with his own left handed punch, but Adam then quickly moved and grabbed Dallas's arm with his own left and then using his right punched Dallas in the side of the head, before throwing him towards a tree, Dallas then used the push to his advantage and before he hit the tree, he put his left foot forward, then as he touched the tree he kicked up and then projected himself backwards and flipped over Adam who kicked the tree in an attempt to hit Dallas, Adam had caught the tree on his shin, and by the time he'd turned around Dallas had jumped and was in the middle of a spin kick, Adam dodged and as Dallas landed the former dropped and kicked him in the legs, the knees collided and Dallas was knocked Backwards, he fell onto his back but quickly rolled onto his feet, Adam taunted him and laughed then Adam moved towards him and attempted a roundhouse kick but Dallas knocked it away using his right arm, Adam then punched using his own, but Dallas dodged by moving towards Adam and grabbing the latter's arm and elbowing him in the rib cage, Adam was slightly fazed but it was enough as Dallas grabbed his right arm and pulled him over his own body and smacked him back first onto the ground whilst still holding Adam's arm, Adam however recovered and then using his legs like a scorpion tail he kicked Dallas in the face causing him to let go, Adam then kicked him in the chest but it was ineffective as Dallas quickly jumped and attempted a spin kick, but Adam slid to the side, Dallas quickly jumped again as Adam preformed a sweeping kick, Dallas landed on his back but quickly using his earlier method returned to his feet, Adam charged towards him with a right handed punch, but Dallas quickly blocked it at the elbow with his own right hand, they moved away but Adam landed his elbow into Dallas's nose, but Dallas returned with a right leg into Adam's side before he punched him in the face with a left hand, Adam returned with a round house to Dallas's face, before he flipped away, Dallas wasn't giving up as he raised his leg for a kick, Adam blocked it, Dallas then threw his left arm forward but again Adam blocked it, Adam then threw another kick, only for Dallas to move backwards avoiding the blow, Adam threw a punch same result, he threw another but Dallas blocked it before Dallas retaliated with several punches to Adam's face knocking him backwards with each subsequent blow, Dallas then jumped and went for a spin kick with his left leg, Adam dodged it barely but was caught of guard as Dallas had faked with his left leg and was actually moving in for his right leg which connected with Adam's face causing him to spin around and knocking out some of his teeth, Adam screamed with anger as he turned back around throwing a spin kick which was then dodged, Dallas then grabbed Adam's right arm and pulled him forward punching the latter in the face before kneeing him in the chest, Dallas then placed his right leg around Adam's neck and using all of his strength span around in the air pulling Adam down and smashing him onto the ground, still holding onto his arm Dallas pulled at it causing Adam to scream before their was a loud snap and Adam screamed, the later using a single arm tried turning the tables and pinned Dallas down throwing several punches using his left arm, but Dallas then scissor locked Adam causing him to lose his breath "you'll never win" said Adam panting due to the lack of oxygen, "you'll die saving this world" he added, Dallas looked him in the eye and said "one problem" then using his legs he snapped Adam's neck causing his lifeless body to fall over limp, Adam found himself in a darkness, he looked around to see what appeared to be numerous letters moving around him, he couldn't make any of them out, he was angry that he'd been beaten, "You have failed me" said XANA, unlike the last communications this was a roaring voice coming from every angle causing an ear booming sound, Adam covered his ears "you will return during the return to the past" said XANA, before Adam found himself drifting into unconsciousness.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note  
Thanks for reading this one chapter Spin off, hope you enjoyed it, if you noticed several plot points were left open deliberately to be explained in this.


End file.
